Screening exams and are used to detect cancer and other diseases. For example, a mammogram may be obtained to perform a breast cancer screening exam. If an abnormality is detected during the screening exam then a biopsy may be recommended (a stereotactic procedure).
There are many devices available which immobilize the breasts during examination. However, these devices tend to either deform the breast and/or cause patient discomfort. I.e., the devices are uncomfortable for the patient during use. This discourages women undergoing breast exams. That is, because the experience is unpleasant it no doubt leads to fewer breast examinations than would otherwise occur.
Nevertheless, these devices must be used to prevent inaccurate results. This means that medical personnel tend to perform the examinations as quick as possible in order to minimize patient discomfort. However, attempting to perform the examination more quickly may lead to errors. I.e., the examination may be performed to quickly to be accurate.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device which can immobilize the breasts of a patient during a breast examination. Moreover, there is a need in the art for the device to be comfortable for the patient.